Alternate Sight
by MinaWritesSlash
Summary: Alternative ending of my story written for the 2012 August Drabble War "In Plain Sight" . Must read that story in order to understand the events in this one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**THIS IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING FOR MY STORY "IN PLAIN SIGHT".**_

_**Betaed by Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**ALTERNATE SIGHT**

* * *

_**One year later...**_

"Do you want more?"

"I don't think I can," I groaned.

Peter chuckled. "Are you sure?"

I stretched on the sleeping back and rubbed my stomach. "I'm sure. One more s'more and I'll probably burst."

Peter laughed and ate the last of the crackers. He then packed everything up and put out the fire.

We were back in the desert. The night was cool and the sky was clear. The stars and moon gave enough light so we could forgo the flashlights.

It was really a nice evening.

"You are still not looking at the universe," I chuckled and turned my head to the side to look at Peter.

"I still don't need to look up to do it." He cupped my face and kissed me softly. "I can still see the universe in your eyes."

I kissed him back and then rested my head on his chest, falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up with a start, groaning when I saw on my cell phone it was only three in the morning. I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time, but every now and then they came to me. It was mostly me running in the darkness, not knowing where to go, only to be taken by a pair of cold green eyes.

I rubbed my face and sighed.

I stood up and got out of the tent, making sure I didn't wake up Peter. I went to the truck and pulled my bag out from the backseat. I was looking for another t-shirt, since the one I was wearing was soaked with my sweat, when my hand found Alice's tin box. I always carried it with me now, and in a moment of nostalgia, I took it out and started looking at the music sheets.

I climbed out of the truck but tripped on the step, dropping the box on the sand.

"Dammit," I hissed and picked up the box.

I noticed there was something peeking from under the velvet on the bottom. I ripped out the velvet and found another music sheet in there.

My eyes watered as I read the title of the composition.

_"All kinds of Love"_  
_Music by Alice Whitlock._  
_Dedicated to Jasper and Peter Whitlock-Campbell_

"Jasper? Is everything okay?"

I spun around and looked at Peter, who was holding a flashlight.

"Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and he came over me. He cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "What's going on, darlin'?"

I held out the music sheet. "Alice wrote this for us."

He took the sheet and his breath hitched. "Oh, Alice..."

"She didn't hate me, Peter."

"Of course she didn't," he said, pulling me into his embrace. "She was just lost, Jasper. She loved you so much and didn't want to burden you with her problems."

"I know that now," I mumbled against his chest. "I just wish I had more time with her."

"I know, babe. I know."

We stood there for a couple of minutes, when suddenly the flashlight turned off.

"The batteries must've died," commented Peter, hitting the bottom of the flashlight to see if it turned back on, but it never did.

"It's okay. Let's go back to the tent," I said, grabbing his hand and walking straight back to it.

"I like how you are not afraid of the dark anymore, Jasper."

I chuckled.

"The darkness is not something you should be afraid of."

"No?"

I shook my head. "Nope. It is what could be hiding in the dark that you should be scared of."

"Should I be scared?" teased Peter as we entered the tent.

"Never," I whispered, opening the sleeping bag.

"Why not?"

We got inside the sleeping bag, Peter behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Because I can always tell what's hiding in the dark, and I don't need my eyes for that. Besides," I rolled over and cupped his face. "I know you will always be there to watch my back."

"Always, babe. I love you, Jasper."

"And I love you, Peter. Forever."

And there, in the arms of the man I loved, I knew there was nothing to be scared of.

Never again.

* * *

**_~ THE END ~_**

* * *

_**Hope you liked the HEA. xoxox ~Mina**_


End file.
